The Greywolves
History Greywolf Legion I The Greywolves history starts with the creation of the Greywolf Legion on Draenor. This Legion was made up of a mixed band of Orcs that would travel the land hunting Ogres and other wild creatures. They were made up of volunteers and could return to their clan whenever they choose, that is if they had one. The 1st Legion however would break up as the Horde was formed to match the Draenei threat. They would see a little action against the Draenei but nothing worth the Legion remaining. Greywolf Legion II The 2nd Legion was raised by Orgrim Doomhammer during the Second War to unite Orcs who had abandoned their clan or been forced out. The Legion would see active service in Khaz Modan, Quel'Thalas and in the Alterac Mountains. However the Legion's fate was sealed when they volunteered to cover the Horde's retreat from Capital City following Gul'dan's betrayal of the Horde. Over 95% were killed in the struggle to hold back the Alliance, the others ended up in the internment camps and wouldn't take part in the final stages of the War. Greywolf Legion III The 3rd Legion would be raised by Thrall following landing upon the shores of Kalimdor. This Legion was at first made up of Orcs who had become broken up from their clan in the shipwrecks, when the Tauren joined the Horde and handful of Tauren also joined the ranks. This Legion faired little better than those before it but they once again proved their honour and stood to the death at the Orc's encampment at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Greywolf Legion IV The 4th Legion would be raised as the Horde and Alliance began to clash in Warsong Gulch. Fighting to defend the Horde's lumber mill became a day to day duty, but loses were high. Among this Legion was a Orc warrior by the name of Krugax. Rising to the rank of Senior Sergeant he saw some of the toughest fighting as well as the Legion be cut down to only one quatre fighting strength, before being sent to Andorhal on an insane mission to aid the Forsaken. The result was the slaughter of those left. Greywolf Legion V The 5th Legion would be raised following the Knight's of the Ebon Blade rebellion and the return of Krugax to the Horde. The 5th legion would be made up of volunteers to help aid the struggle in places like Warsong Gulch. Appoint as Quatremaster to the Legion, Krugax tried to supply the Legion as best as he could be with the Warchief sending them unprepared and poorly equipped into Warsong Gulch many wouldn't return and the Legion was disbanded before the loses became to great. Those that survived returned to their old lives, but not Krugax. He was called to see the Warchief for a special mission. The Greywolves It had become clear that the Greywolf Legion could no longer be supported as the Horde needed its supplies else where. However the Warchief and his advisers had come up with a new plan. Krugax would be put in command of a small raiding unit called The Greywolves. These would be made up of those who had served in the Greywolf Legion and had what it took to become an elite warrior. Selection for the Greywolves would be tough and only a handful would make it through to the trained and supplied for raiding missions against the Alliance. After the first selection was over the The Greywolves were sent to the Ghostlands as part of a training exercise, but this was abandoned when a mission was sent to Krugax Blightfury. They were to hunt down the dangerous forest troll Vishfon. After two days of hunting, they found the target and he was quickly slain by the combined firepower of Nazzkhur Wildheart and Rukoka Stormeye. Vishfon's head was given to the Banshee Queen by Krugax Blightfury. However the path of the Greywolves never would run smooth. The idea for the Greywolves to use zepplins to leap in and out of battle was being tested in secret off the coast of the Barrens when an accident happened. The first zepplin with Krugax, Nazzkhur and Groltan managed to land its troops, but as it turned to return to Durotar it struck the second Zepplin carrying Moashu, Rukoka and Morgria. Both zepplins burst into flames and fell into the sea. Morgria Spiritoath and Rukoka Stormeye both died and Moashu Blackstone was badly burned. Khaz Modan Campaign As the Horde prepared to wage war against the Dwarves the Greywolves were sent to strike them in their heartland, Dun Morogh. The strikes began with a raid against the Dwarven Quarry at Gol'bolar in which local mountaineers and guards were slain along with anyone else who fought back. Suuplies were stolen during the raid and smuggled back towards the Badlands. Following the raid Krugax sort out the Red Blade who had moved into Loch Modan. During a meeting with their Chieftain, Kozgugore Feraleye, the Dwarven Rifle Squad ambushed them and Krugax was wounded, but when support from the rest of the Tribe arrived Krugax joined the fight and helped drive the Dwarves back. In Orgrimmar it was believed that the Greywolves weren't trained enough for their raiding role and they were withdrawn to Quel'Thalas and train and form as Assault Engineers. For their service during the Khaz Modan campaign, Krugax was promoted to General. Quel'Thalas Following their serve in Khaz Modan, the Greywolves found themselves in Quel'Thalas where they would train in their knew role as a mix of Light Infranty and Engineers. Moashu resignned her position in the Greywolves over a clash with her Druid life-style and Groltan was arrested for the murder of Ishalya Westcroise. Krugax was left with no choice but to seek new blood. This meant opening the Greywolves up to all races that served the Horde. Organization and Ranks Major General The Major General is the brain behind the active fighting of the Greywolves. They are there to plan raids, secure supplies, arrange training missions and all other paperwork for the smooth running of the Greywolves. Captain/ Major Most senior rank of the active warriors of the Greywolves. This is only achieved by a mix of brutal skill and cunning. They hold the same respect as a General in the Horde's main army, but aren't permited to command large field armies. Commander Second most senior rank of the Greywolves. Even with such a rank they are still expected to lead raids and help in the planing of them. 2nd Lieutenant/ Lieutenant Lieutenant's are to act as aids to Major-General, as well as the minor admin roles and leading training missions. Sergeant Major A Sergeant Major is an Elite of the Greywolves. They are expects in their choosen field and will be expected to carry out their duty in the toughest of locations. They are the lowest of the officers. Sergeant Major The most senior NCO's of the Greywolves. They are to aid the officers in keeping the main combat troops in order both in and out o combat. Sergeant The Sergeants are to aid the Senior Sergeants in controlling those under them and making sure they followed orders without question as any questioning orders could cost both lives and the sucess of the mission. Corporal This minor NCO is little more than a senior Trooper and more of and example of what is expected of the other Troopers. Sapper These are the main warriors of the Greywolves and are both tough and relentless in their aim to achieve sucess of their mission. Category:Horde Guilds Category:Guilds